


Potent

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Aphrodisiacs, Community: kink_bingo, Drugs, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando tests a new concoction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potent

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the verse with [The One Behind the Curtain](http://v-angelique.dreamwidth.org/111629.html?#cutid1) and [A Sanctuary Is More Than Stone and Earth](http://v-angelique.dreamwidth.org/128168.html). You can read as a standalone; it's basically an urban fantasy where Orlando is a fairy who can't control his fairydust and Harry is an angel.

"What's this?" Harry asks, a bemused smile turning up the corners of his mouth as Orlando brings two large, steaming mugs of tea out to the porch.

"It's from the flowers over there," Orlando says, pointing to some pale pink blossoms at the edge of the garden.

"Orlando."

Orlando blushes deeply and sits on the lounger between Harry's strong thighs. "It's... an aphrodisiac. I wanted to see if it works."

Harry laughs and shakes his head, taking the mug and kissing Orlando's cheek. "You think an aphrodisiac will work on an angel." Orlando shrugs. "I'm difficult to drug, you know."

Orlando smiles and sips. "I know. But you're drinking it with me. It only works if you drink it with someone you love."

"The flowers told you this?"

Orlando shakes his head. "I just know."

Harry seems satisfied with that and goes silent as they drink, putting his mug down on the flagstones next to Orlando's when it's empty and stroking Orlando's chest. "I think it's more likely to work on you, love. Feel anything yet?"

Orlando shakes his head. "Not really. Just... a little warm." He sighs and tips head back against Harry's chest. Harry's fingers feels good, but Harry's fingers always feel good. Hardly a sign. "Mmm. Keep doing that, love."

"All right," Harry agrees, the amusement again creeping into his tone as he nibbles Orlando's neck, fingertips tracing circles. Orlando's so warm and comfortable that he thinks he might drift off to sleep. He's vaguely aware of a movement underneath him, and then he's being lifted out of the chair, laid down instead on the grass. Harry's taking off his shirt. Orlando stares at his chest.

"God," Orlando mumbles, his fingertips sparkling red and yellow against grass. "You're gorgeous."

"I want you," Harry growls from somewhere deep in his chest. He brushes his lips over Orlando's and suddenly it's like a hurricane hits. He doesn't know how it happens, but the slow, lazy warmth of sexual energy that's been building in his veins since they drank the tea suddenly slams into focus and Harry's ripping at his trousers, his lips smearing over Orlando's, hands igniting sparks wherever they touch Orlando's body. A sound escapes Harry's throat, a roar, and the need to possess, to claim, to occupy surges through Orlando as if their brains were connected, just as he offers up his submission, his desire, his need for Harry. Harry bends and spits several times on Orlando's hole, thrusting his fingers inside, and there's pain when Harry penetrates him but he doesn't care; he's thrusting his body up eagerly, crying out, clinging on as their bodies rise and lower to the grass with involuntary beats of Harry's wings. He's caught in a trance, and their lovemaking feels like it goes on for hours, like it's never going to stop. His orgasm goes on forever and ever, Harry claiming his mouth, and he vaguely remembers the pool at that party of Andrew's, the enchanted water.

They return to the ground when they finish, half-naked, surrounded by a thick puddle of red and gold dust. Orlando groans as he slowly lifts his head, coming back into himself, and then again when he sees Karl, Marton, Dave, and Craig all lined up in the window. "I think we made some noise," he mumbles into Harry's chest. The angel laughs.

"You think?"

"I think my aphrodisiac worked."

Harry smirks and tugs his arm around Orlando, presses their lips together once more. "I think."


End file.
